New Luna
by AurorAngel
Summary: When Voldemort is in need of three virgins Luna is one of the victims but is she really a virgin and where are those very impure thoughts about Bellatrix, her captor, coming from? Warnings:femslash PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


disclamer: JK OWNS CHARACTERS NOT I!

They sat close holding on to one another in fear. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were in a richly decorated sitting room in Malfoy Manor huddled on the floor their backs to a sofa. Bellatrix was their guard and she had instructed them to remain on the floor.

She seemed to think they should be locked in the basement but Lucius had insisted they be given minor comfort and it was his house. Bellatrix sat across from them in an overstuffed leather chair her arms folded tightly against her chest.

Luna couldn't help but notice the way the woman's arms were crossed served to push her ample cleavage even farther out of her corset top. She licked her lips subconsciously and looked down at the carpet hoping the growing desire would dissipate.

She felt Ginny trembling beside her from what she thought was fear but glancing up at her face she could see the anger barely restrained. A few more minutes of agonizing silence went by before Ginny finally spoke up.

"What are we doing here?" She asked their captor. Luna thought she allowed a little too much attitude in her voice. Hermione gasped; shocked that Ginny would say anything.

Bellatrix looked down at Ginny's question. She eyed them dangerously gripping her wand tighter, then seemed to relax. Smiling wickedly she answered.

"The Dark Lord has a plan and he is in need of three virgins."

Ginny smiled and this seemed to unnerve Bellatrix, Luna noticed. She also noticed when Bellatrix leaned forward showing even more of the delectable milky flesh. _No. Why am I thinking that? I like_ _boys._ _Oh Well. _She conceded far sooner than most would have. _I can like both. Just not her._

"Just what do you find so amusing?" Bellatrix asked in a threateningly low voice that made Luna shiver. _Oh no. Oh well. I do still hate her though._

Luna watched Bellatrix's pretty face twist in disgust and she believed she even saw a bit of fear as Ginny answered.

"We're not virgins."

"That's right." Hermione jumped in, tipping her head up defiantly.

"I don't believe you."Bellatrix said sitting back in her chair uncomfortably. It was clear by her tone she wasn't so sure and Ginny used this.

"Ok but Voldemort won't be happy if…"

"You filthy blood traitor, do not use his name." Bellatrix shirked jumping up from her seat. She took a few deep breaths and calmed abruptly. A devilish smile replaced the look of hatred on her fair face.

_Azkaban really wasn't as hard on her as everyone says._ Luna mused. _I suppose they just hate her and rightfully so. _

Bellatrix waived her wand and the coffee table Hermione had been hiding behind slid across the room. Keeping her wand carefully out of their reach she knelt before them.

"If you all insist you are not virgins than I will check." She said wickedly. Hermione tried to pull away.

"No. No, I lied. I am a virgin." She scrambled madly away from Bellatrix. But the older woman was stronger and she pulled her back holding her down with one arm.

"We'll just see." She said and cackled clearly enjoying the fear she invoked.

When she lifted Hermione's skirt Luna and Ginny looked away giving her as much privacy as they could. Luna felt bad for Hermione knowing this was really bothering her. What upset Luna was she couldn't wait for her turn. She felt a dampness begin to seep into her knickers. Oh _no. I don't want Bellatrix to find that. Or do I?_

"Ah."Luna turned to find Hermione scrambling away a dark blush on her cheeks. "So at least one of you lied."Bellatrix exclaimed cheerfully and reached for Ginny. Luna was surprised to find Ginny didn't pull away but stared with an intense hatred as Bellatrix pulled down her jeans.

Luna looked down to Bellatrix's skirt. Why did she always wear such a long one? _I wouldn't mind seeing_ _some leg. No. don't think that way. It'll be my_ _turn next. I don't want her to find a wet welcome. _

"Damn it."Luna looked over when Bellatrix cursed. "Was it Potter?" She snarled.

"No. Not yet." Ginny said zipping up her fly with a smug smile. Now it was Luna's turn.

She watched as Bellatrix crawled over to her._ Oh why__ does__ she have to move like_ _that? And I know what's_ _coming. _She squeezed her legs together trying to think of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. _Nothing sexy about them. _

Bellatrix pushed her down and slid her hand under her skirt ripping away her soaking knickers. She felt Bellatrix's fingers slip with her arousal as she delicately probed.

"Shit." Luna heard her whisper. She looked down to find Bellatrix's eyes on hers.

"You filthy little slut. Not only are you not a virgin but you seem eager for me to touch you." Bellatrix withdrew her hand allowing everyone in the room to see Luna's shame coating her fingertips. Luna didn't look at her friends knowing they would hate her now. This was a Death Eater they were talking about.

She glanced up and almost came right then when she saw Bellatrix licking her hand clean.

"Not bad for a filthy, slutty, little blood traitor. I bet you want more don't you?" She slid her fingers back inside far rougher this time and Luna moaned before she could stop herself. Luna heard Hermione gasp in shock and wished she was alone with Bellatrix. She needed her now.

Bellatrix pulled away and Luna couldn't help but whimper. Luna looked up to see where she went and found her kneeling over her with her wand out. She waved it and they were both naked. Luna heard Hermione again. _Poor Hermione._ She thought. _She'll be traumatized after witnessing this._

Luna wanted to smile but wouldn't let herself. _I should not be enjoying this. _But that didn't change the fact that she was.

Bellatrix laid down between Luna's legs. Bringing her head down she jerked it back up suddenly looking to Hermione and Ginny.

"Do not think for a second I'm not watching you." She warned before dropping her head once more.

Luna wasn't prepared for Bellatrix's tongue as it licked up along her folds. She threw her head back and moaned quietly. She felt the Death Eater's tongue glide over her clit before Bellatrix took it into her mouth, at the same moment she shoved three fingers inside. Her other hand clutched painfully at the blonde's side. Digging her nails in, she drew blood.

Luna bucked up into Bellatrix, her hands moved to tangle in her unkempt hair as she held her to her. The pleasure increased until it was close to unbearable, than it broke, washing over her in delightful waves. Bellatrix lifted her head but allowed her to ride it out on her fingers.

Bellatrix leaned away from her sitting up. Luna wanted so badly to feel the older woman's breasts. They were gorgeous, the nipples dark and standing firm. But she was too afraid. Did Bellatrix want to be touched? Looking up she caught her eye.

The smile on Bellatrix's lips was demented but Luna wasn't complaining as her hands were taken by Bellatrix and placed just where she longed to touch. Luna massaged them softly at first but grew confident and began to squeeze roughly. At this Bellatrix moaned and closed her eyes. Feeling even more daring Luna leaned in and took one of the hardened nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Don't even think of moving." Bellatrix commanded her eyes still closed as she pointed her wand at Hermione and Ginny who sat back down. Luna didn't want to see them, see the disgust she was sure they were both expressing.

Without warning Bellatrix pushed Luna back down and rose. She stepped on either side of her head and Luna delighted at the view a moment before Bellatrix knelt down. _Oh yes. I get to taste_ _her._ She thought excitedly as Bellatrix lowered herself and began riding her face.

Luna stuck out her tongue and let Bellatrix ride it feeling the soft dark curls tickle her nose. _She's so wet._ Luna thought as she licked at the dew. _How can someone so vile taste so good?_ Luna mused as she licked along Bellatix's opening before reaching her clit. Licking, nibbleing and sucking at it she felt Bellatrix squirm and heard her moans. The sounds she made began to increase in volume as she clutched at the couch for support. She let out a small scream as she came covering Luna's face with her come. Luna drank it as it came catching every drop she could.

There was a noise outside the sitting room door and before anyone could move the door swung open and Voldemort stepped inside. He froze at the sight before him.

"Bellatrix what have you done?" He roared at her. Bellatrix jumped up; waving her wand she was fully dressed.

"My Lord…nothing…I…"

"These are my pure sacrifices?"

Thinking quick Luna used the distraction. Taking some blood from her side where Bellatrix's nails had cut her she spread it on Ginny's Jeans and twisted Hermione's skirt, untucking her shirt. The girls seemed to catch on. They cried and moaned careful to be convincing. Not hard given the circumstances.

"Look at them. You ruined them."Voldemort screamed at her, the veins in his head budging with his fury.

"No I…"

He grabbed Bellatrix by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Using the distraction once again they made it to the door. Running down the hall they found the way out. Once outside they met members of the Order attempting to break in to find them.

Mrs. Weasley rushed to hug her daughter, others checked on Hermione.

It was chilly outside and Luna just realized she was still naked. Tonks rushed over to her.

"Shit. What did they do to you in there." She sounded very upset as she took off her long coat and wrapped it around Luna.

_Bellatrix_ _was fun but Tonks really is much sweeter._ Luna found herself thinking and she delighted in the contact while the purple-haired witch held her close as they Apparated back to the Burrow.

Luna had a new crush. _I think it's going to be fun liking boys, and girls._


End file.
